Fictober 2018 -CAT-
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Repte Fictober. 28.- Capità: En Heiji va moure el bōken a un costat i l'altre, el canell encara si feia mal, però amb una mica de sort no li faria gaire la guitza mentre combatés.
1. 01- Bruixa

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat d'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç, humor._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako, Miyamoto Yumi, OC._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _1297._

 **01.- Bruixa**

—Li dic, senyor inspector, que funcionarà, confiï en mi.

En Takagi va mirar-se la dona amb incredulitat. Per què coi li havia fet cas a la Yumi? No n'aprendria mai.

—Jo no hi crec en aquestes coses.

—Tan és perquè la màgia sí creu en vostè.

No va riure, malgrat voler fer-ho. La botiga era mig a les fosques i ben atapeïda d'andròmines estranyes pertot, li feia venir esgarrifances pensar en estar-hi gaire estona.

—Aquest amulet —va fer tot mostrant-li un penjoll petit de color vermell—, és infal·lible per atraure l'amor. Si se'l penja les dones no podran resistir-se a vostè.

Només hi havia una dona a la que volia atreure, la resta tan se li'n feien.

—De veritat que no...

—Li ho deixaré a meitat de preu i si falla li tornaré els diners —va continuar la dona fent-li una llambregada tan profunda que, en Takagi, va desitjat sortir corrents i cridant—. No té pas res a perdre, què me'n diu senyor inspector?

Va empassar saliva, nerviós i una mica espantat.

—D'acord, però que quedi clar que jo no hi crec en aquestes coses.

La dona va fer un somrís satisfet i va cobrar-li la meitat del preu com havien quedat. En Takagi va sortir al carrer d'una revolada, sentint que començava a faltar-li l'aire, va mirar-se aquell penjoll vermell que li havia obligat a comprar, què estúpid, perquè no s'hi havia negat?

—Com sabia que sóc inspector? —va preguntar al carrer buit, ell no li havia pas dit que era policia, una esgarrifança va recórrer el seu cos.

 _º º º_

La dona de la botiga va treure's la perruca que duia posada i va agafar el telèfon, va cercar un nom a la seva agenda. El mòbil va fer un to, després un altre i un més.

—¿Digui? Sóc la Miyamoto.

—Yumi, sóc la Mako.

—Ah, Mako! Com ha anat? Ha caigut al parany?

La Mako va sospirar i va mirar-se les ungles pintades de negre amb desinterès.

—És clar, però Yumi, aquest pobre home estava cagat de por, què coi li has dit?

La Yumi va riure a cor que vols.

—Que eres una bruixa de les de veritat i que més li valia no fer-te enfadar o se'n recordaria per la resta de la seva vida.

—Au, ves. Saps que jo no hi entenc res d'aquestes coses —va remugar—. Qui entenia era la meva àvia. Per cert, Yumi, aquella rampoina no val pas per res, ho saps, oi?

—Tranquil·la, jo m'encarrego de la resta.

 _º º º_

En Takagi va arribar a comissaria amb aquella andròmina a la butxaca de l'americana, no sabia per què no l'havia llençat. Va sospirar.

—Inspector Takagi, bon dia —va saludar una de les noies del departament de trànsit, no recordava haver-hi parlat mai.

—Bo-bon dia.

Se la va mirar mentre la noia passava de llarg i es reunia amb la seva companya de patrulla, va arronsar les espatlles i va anar cap a l'ascensor tot passant a la vora de les agents. Van mormolar, en Takagi va parar la orella:

—Què guapo que està avui, oi? —va fer qui l'havia saludat.

—I tan! Creus que deu sortir amb algú? —va replicar l'altra.

Es va enrojolar fins a les orelles saltant a dins de l'ascensor tan bon punt van obrir-se les portes.

El seu trajecte fins a arribar al seu destí va estar ple de trobades com aquella, noies saludant-lo i xiuxiuejant coses. I si funcionava? I si l'andròmina que li havia donat la bruixa sí que funcionava? Va somriure seient al seu lloc cercant la Sato amb la mirada, però no la va trobar, bé, encara era d'hora, quedava molt dia per trobar-se-la.

 _º º º_

Quan la Sato va entrar a la comissaria va sentir un fotimer de xiuxiuejos, es va preguntar què passava, si tenia la cara bruta o si potser anava despentinada o feia mala olor.

Va avençar fins als ascensors disposada a tancar-se al lavabo de la seva planta per comprovar quin problema hi havia. Dues noies conversaven tot esperant, rient con un parell de ximpletes.

—Si t'he de ser sincera, no calia que em paguessin per dir-li a l'inspector Takagi-san que és guapo.

—A mi tampoc! Però uns calers extres mai sobren —va replicar l'altra noia.

Parlaven d'en Takagi? De veritat? Dir que no n'era de guapo era faltar a la realitat, però no sabia que les noies de trànsit s'hi fixessin, encara menys que hi hagués algú pagant per a que li ho diguessin.

—Es por saber de què parleu?

Les dues noies van mirar-se la Sato amb els ulls esbatanats.

—Inspectora Sato!

—Què dèieu sobre uns pagaments?

Les noies van empal·lidir notablement.

—Res, ens deu haver entès malament.

La Sato sabia que no les havia pas entès malament. Les portes de l'ascensor van obrir-se amb un dring, la inspectora va entrar, però les dues noies de trànsit no.

—A-acabo de recordar que he d'anar a buscar un informe.

—T'acompanyo!

Era una excusa, una de dolenta, però no va dir res. Va prémer el botó de la seva planta. Què coi estava passant? Va aprofitar que pujava sola per mirar-se al mirall, no anava bruta i no en feia de mala olor, llavors què coi li miraven?

Va abaixar-se molesta i va recórrer el passadís solitari en absolut silenci, la porta de la sala va grinyolar com sempre feia. Va veure a en Takagi a la seva taula amb un somrís ximplet a la cara, la Sato va enarcar una cella tot mirant-se'l.

—Ah, Sato-san! —va fer en veure-la.

—Bona tarda.

—D'això, Sato-san. —La Miwako va seure al seu lloc—. No m'has de dir pas res?

—No, crec que no —va contestar treien paper i llapis per agarbuixar el que posaria a l'informe—. Per què?

—A-ah no... no res, no res.

Va arreglar-se l'americana amb cara de pomes agres, pensant en per què amb ella no havia funcionat com ho havia fet amb la resta de noies de la comissaria.

—Que potser és nova l'americana?

—No... tan és.

Semblava decebut, massa i tot, potser esperava alguna floreta com les que havia rebut de les noies de trànsit. Va fer una suau rialla amb les galtes pintades de vermell.

—Trobo que et queda bé, Takagi-kun.

La cara d'ell va tornar-se d'un encès to roig.

—Grà-gràcies!

A la Sato va semblar-li massa feliç per tan poca cosa, aquell burro...

 _º º º_

—Yumi.

L'agent de trànsit va quedar-se rígida, feia dies que l'esquivava a la Miwako, des que les seves companyes havien confessat que les havia enxampat parlant a la porta de l'ascensor.

—No tens res per confessar?

—Sí, ahir vaig al karaoke sense tu, em sap greu.

La va fulminar amb l'esguard.

—Està bé! Només era una broma —va fer posant les mans als malucs, entretancant els ulls—. En Takagi-kun necessita una mica d'autoestima, dona, tu mai li tires cap floreta.

—Ets una idiota —va remugar, a qui cony se li acudia fer una bestiesa així.

La Sato va fer mitja volta, traient fum pels queixals, avançant pel passadís. Les seves passes ressonaven amb mala llet.

—Miwako! Espera'm!

—No.

La Sato no va aturar-se.

—Miwako! Et dic que m'esperis, coi!

—T'he dit que no.

—Va dona, no siguis així.

La Sato va frenar en sec clavant-li la mirada a la Yumi.

—Només era una broma.

—És cruel —va contestar la Sato.

La Yumi va quedar-se allà plantada, la seva intenció era aplanar-li el camí a la Miwako, que pogués dir-li a en Takagi que era guapo, que tingués una excusa per fer-ho, per això havia pagat a la meitat de les noies de la comissaria per a que es passessin el dia tirant-li floretes a en Takagi.

—Burra, que m'he deixat mig sou per vosaltres...

 **Fi**


	2. 02- Ghibli

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _humor._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Tōyama_ _Kazuha, Hattori Heiji._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _998._

 **02.- Ghibli**

El paper sobre la taula semblava cremar, no sabia de qui havia estat la idea de fer una festa temàtica inspirada en les pel·lícules de Ghibli. No se'n sentia gaire còmoda, però tenia clar que no podia fugir-ne.

—Prepareu-vos, ara farem el sorteig dels personatges —va anunciar la delegada de la classe amb un somrís enlluernador—, i recordeu que no podeu parlar-ne amb ningú de qui us ha sortit!

»La idea és fer parelles amb els personatges, per exemple que na Mononoke estigui amb n'Ashitaka.

Els nois van remugar que allò era un pal, na Kazuha n'estava d'acord, no li venia gens de gust.

—Els personatges secundaris surten emparellats als paperets, en gran el que has de fer, en petit la seva parella.

El que volia dir que no hi havia manera de salvar-se de ser emparellada amb algú que no es vol.

—A més hi ha un únic sac amb els noms, així que et pot tocar un personatge tan masculí com femení —va explicar, com més se la mirava més clar tenia que la idea havia estat de la delegada—; és a dir que poden sortir parelles de noi i noia, noia i noia, o de noi i noi.

—De qui coi ha estat aquesta idea tan estúpida? — va remugar en Heiji.

—Hattori-kun, la idea és poder relacionar-nos amb persones diferents de les habituals, no és pas estúpid.

—Ves, això ja ho fem amb els treballs grupals.

La delegada semblava a punt d'esclatar al mig de la classe. Va inspirar fondo tot ajustant-se les ulleres nas amunt.

—Relacionar-se d'una manera relaxada, això no és res que es pugui fer en un treball grupal, perquè aquí ningú puntua per nota.

—Llavors podem passar, no?

La classe sencera esperava la resposta a aquella pregunta formulada per en Heiji. Na Kazuha ja no tenia cap dubte que la idea havia estat de la delegada.

—És obligatori —va ventar aixecant la veu—. La tutora hi ha estat d'acord, si en teniu cap queixa se la expliqueu a ella.

»Llavors, si ja ens hem entès, us aniré cridant per ordre de llista per a que agafeu el vostre personatge.

Van anar agafant un paperet segons els anaven cridant pel cognom, na Kazuha va aixecar-se en sentir el seu i va agafar de mala gana un dels papers plegats.

 _Sophie. El castell ambulant._

Va mirar-se'l amb una cella aixecada, si sabés qui faria de Howl podria decidir entre vestir-se de vella o de jove.

—Ei, Kazuha —la va cridar en Hattori amb un xiuxiueig—. Qui t'ha sortit?

—Que no has sentit que no ho podem dir a ningú?

—Au, va, no ho han de saber pas que m'ho has dit.

Però na Kazuha no va dir-li'n.

 _º º º_

Na Kazuha va decidir-se per la Sophie jove, una mica per mandra, perquè així no necessitava buscar una perruca. Duia la disfressa ben plegada a una bossa de paper.

La delegada els havia reunit a tots al vestidor de les noies del gimnàs per explicar-los com ho farien. Aniria cridant-los pel cognom un a un per a que passessin a canviar al vestidor dels nois, un cop mudats farien tres cops a la porta per avisar que podia passar el següent i seuria a les grades. Era senzill i també la manera de no saber amb qui et tocaria fer el numeret fins a sortir.

—Tōyama.

Na Kazuha va aixecar-se d'un salt tot estrenyent la nansa de la bossa. En Heiji se la va mirar amb aquell cara de pal que tenia des que hi havien arribat.

Va sortir. Al fons del gimnàs va observar als seus companys, ja disfressats, no hi havia ningú vestit de Howl. Entrant al vestidor dels nois va preguntar-se, un cop més, amb qui li tocaria ballar i relacionar-se.

Va treure's l'uniforme i va canviar-lo pel vestit blau i llarg que s'havia arreglat per poder caracteritzar-se com el personatge que havia agafat, després va trenar-se els cabells lligant-los amb un llaç rosa.

«M'hauria d'haver fet la malalta» va pensar tot mirant-se al mirall. Li quedava prou bé per haver-lo arreglat a cuita corrents, però no li venia gens de gust participar en allò.

A contracor va sortir i va colpejar la porta del vestidor de noies tres cops abans d'anar fins al fons del gimnàs. Els companys la van rebre amb afalacs.

Un dels seus companys anava vestit de Nausicaä i una noia d'Ashitaka, potser la delegada tenia raó i acabaria sent divertit.

Un a un els companys anaven afegint-se al grupet reunit al fons. En Nomura se'ls acostava vestit de Calcifer, això volia dir que el següent seria en Heiji. Na Kazuha va posar-se de puntetes per veure'l sortir d'un vestidor per tancar-se a l'altre. Quin personatge li hauria sortit? Amb qui acabaria passant la tarda? I per què coi estava tan nerviosa?

—Kazuha —la va cridar na Yuri, la seva millor amiga, que anava vestida de Chihiro—, qui creus que farà de Haku?

—No ho sé pas.

Tampoc no li treia la son, la preocupava més qui faria de Howl, i també amb qui acabaria en Heiji.

—Per cert, t'has treballat el _cosplay_ molt més del que m'esperava.

—Només he ajustat una mica de la cintura un vestit vell de ma mare.

Na Kazuha va fer una volta sobre ella mateixa fent voleiar la faldilla, distreta. No n'hi havia per tant, hi havia d'altres molt treballats, com el de Lady Eboshi de na Ueno.

—No és just! Quina sort! —va queixar-se la seva millor amiga de sobte fent-la tornar a la realitat—. Fins i tot a l'atzar acabeu junts en Heiji-kun i tu.

—Voldràs dir mala sort —va remugar en Hattori, se'l veia estrany caracteritzat de Howl amb aquella pell morena seva—, ni a l'atzar aconsegueixo treure-me-la de sobre a aquesta idiota.

—A qui dius idiota, idiota? —va ventar na Kazuha.

—Doncs a tu, idiota.

Na Yuri va posar els ulls en blanc, aquell parell d'idiotes no canviarien mai.

 **Fi**

 _ **Aclariments:**_

 _ **"To" i "Ha":**_ _criden abans a la Kazuha, perquè alfabèticament en japonès la síl·laba "to" va abans de la "ha". He respectat l'ordre japonès per coherència amb l'original._


	3. 03- Atrapasons

_Meitantei Conan y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Género:**_ _Slice of live._  
 _ **Ráting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personajes:**_ _Vermouth, Gin._  
 _ **Palabras:**_ _508._

 **03.- Atrapasons**

La tira de cuir es recargolà sobre ella mateixa, fent que l'adorn porpra girés. Aixecà una cella tot analitzant l'andròmina que acabaven de regalar-li.

—Què coi és aquesta porqueria?

—Que n'ets de desagraïda, no has sentit mai allò de "el que compta és la intenció"?

Se'l mirà amb mala bava, volent escanyar-lo lentament, com tants cops havia somiat que feia. Esborrar-lo del mapa per sempre.

—Quants en fas? Seixanta? Noranta?

La Vermouth féu una rialla àcida.

—No sóc pas tan vella, Gin, ja ho hauries de saber.

—Ets una poma podrida.

—Et recordo que t'agradava molt fer-t'ho amb aquesta "poma podrida".

En Gin no contestà. Ell no en sabia res de la Vermouth, res que fos real, res personal. La Vermouth era un munt de res dins d'un cos bonic.

—Aquestes fotesses són les que us agraden a les dones.

—"A les dones" —repetí ella fent exactament la mateixa veu i to que ell—. No a totes les dones, per si encara no te n'has adonat, no som totes iguals.

—Llença-ho a les escombraries, doncs.

—És aquesta mena de merdeta la que la hi regalaves a la Sherry?

En Gin tragué la seva arma al temps que la Vermouth s'apartava predint la seva reacció.

—No n'has de fer res tu d'això.

—És clar, és clar.

La Vermouth apurà l'últim glop de la seva copa amb un somrís murri.

—Que potser vols atrapar-me en aquesta teranyina?

—Per a què hauria de voler fer-ho? —li ventà ell tornant a guardar la seva arma—. No tens res que jo pugui voler.

—Mira que n'ets de desagradable, Gin.

—No em paguen per ser-ne d'agradable.

La Vermouth es preguntà si la Sherry li devia agrair aquella mena de regal absurd d'alguna manera, o si, com ella, li etzibaria que era ridícul.

En Gin en seguia d'enganxat la Sherry, per més que la Vermouth no ho entengués, per més estúpid que semblés. La seva dèria per ella no venia d'una ordre donada pel cap, sorgia de la necessitat natural de retrobar la seva amant; però quan la trobés la mataria, perquè allò era el que li havia promès que faria si un dia el traïa i marxava, a ella també li havia promès exactament el mateix.

—Què? —li ventà en Gin en veient el somrís que es dibuixà als llavis d'ella.

—És a ella a qui vols atrapar.

—Tanca la boca d'una vegada, Vermouth.

No s'ofengué, en Gin era tòxic i perillós, ho sabia des del primer dia. Li somrigué sorneguera.

—Vols que t'ho agraeixi com en els vells temps?

En Gin no contestà, però la Vermouth llegí la resposta en la reacció del seu cos, en com s'havia tensat, en com s'havia fet, lleugerament, cap en davant.

—Et tinc atrapat a la meva teranyina —féu ella robant-li un petó—, com la pedreta del centre d'aquest atrapasons.

—Ets tu qui està atrapada, no ho oblidis.

La Vermouth es desféu del seu vestit estret i negre, per més que no ho volgués en Gin estava ben atrapat entre la Sherry i ella.

 **Fi**


	4. 04- Sota l'aigua

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _630._

 **04.- Sota l'aigua**

Va sospirar, recolzat a la barana del llac de Tropical Land, havia anat passant el temps i les coses havien canviat, però encara hi pensava. S'havia deixat gran part dels seus estalvis, que tampoc és que en fossin gaires, per comprar un anell que ara dormia a sota l'aigua. Quina sort la seva!

Tot i que aquell dia la seva relació amb la Sato havia començat a establir-se, la pèrdua d'aquell objecte era com un punyal clavat a la seva ànima.

Algun dia n'hauria de comprar un de nou, però cap podria substituir al que dormia a les profunditats del llac artificial. Era insubstituïble, no pel seu valor econòmic, ni perquè fos una peça única i exclusiva, sinó pel seu significat. Perquè la compra d'aquell anell havia estat l'acte més valent i decidit que havia realitzat mai.

Va sospirar vençut.

Va fer un bot quan un objecte fred va tocar-li el clatell, la Sato va riure atansant-li un got de cartró amb una palleta.

—Perdona per haver-te fet esperar, hi havia molta cua als lavabos.

—N-no passa res —va replicar tot agafant el got. S'havia perdut en els seus pensaments, no sabia si havia trigat tan com per haver de disculpar-se—. Què és?

—Refresc de cola.

—Si m'haguessis dit que volies res per beure ho hauria comprat jo.

Ella li va somriure amb afecte.

—M'ha agafat set de sobte.

—És clar.

Se'l veia moix, quan havien arribat al parc semblava content, però ara...

—Que passa res?

—No. Seiem una estona, vols?

Va accedir, seguint-lo fins a un dels bancs amb vistes al llac. S'havia posat seriós, i si volia deixar-la? Però, si volgués deixar-la hauria escollit aquell lloc per fer-ho?

En Takagi va seure, ella va imitar-lo mantenint-hi una distància desacostumada, que ell no va semblar notar. Va tornar a sospirar amb mala cara.

—Ves, no sé per a què m'has portat si has d'estar amb aquesta cara de pomes agres —es va queixar la Sato de cop i volta—. Si tan t'avorreixes pots marxar, eh?

—No, no és això, Sato-san.

—I doncs?

Li hauria d'explicar encara que no volgués fer-ho, perquè no volia engegar-ho tot a dida.

—L'última vegada que vam ser aquí la meva motxilla va caure al llac.

—Ara que hi penso, en Conan-kun m'ho va explicar.

—Però no és la meva motxilla el que em preocupa, és que a dins hi havia una cosa.

—Quina mena de cosa? —li va preguntar la Sato entretancant els ulls.

—U-un...

Es va enrojolar fins a les orelles, acotant el cap va inspirar fondo, com podia fer-li tanta vergonya tan poca cosa?

—"U-un" què?

—Un anell!

—Un anell? —va repetir, en Takagi va assentir amb energia tot vermell—. Però si tu no en dus d'anells.

—No aquest tipus d'anell! Un per tu, per tu.

—Per mi? Però si jo tampoc...

Va emmudir, amb les galtes vermelles, entenent de sobte a quin tipus d'anell es referia.

—Oh.

—Però ara dorm a sota l'aigua i no hi ha manera de treure'l —va mormolar amb to decebut. La Sato va imaginar que devia preguntar si podien recuperar-lo i havia rebut una negativa fulminant—. Quina mala sort.

—Burro... jo no en necessito cap d'anell.

—Però, Sato-san...

—En tinc prou amb el que tenim, no necessito res més que saber que no desapareixeràs.

Se'n recordava del que li havia promès aquell dia, malgrat el shock, malgrat estar en ple atac d'ansietat.

—Perquè els anells es perden o es trenquen, però tu ets policia i, la paraula d'un policia, no pot trencar-se, oi? Tu, em mentiries, oi?

En Takagi va tancar la distància entre ella per passar-li el braç per sobre i atreure-la cap a ell.

—Mai et mentiria, Miwako.

I aquella afirmació era millor que aquell anell que dormia sota l'aigua.

 **Fi**

 _Mercès pel teu review Julia!  
_


	5. 05- Calibre

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _angoixa, romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho, Gin, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _528._

 **05.- Calibre**

La boca del canó semblava un ull llençant-l'hi una llambregada letal. Sabia que aquell dia havia d'arribar, malgrat això, va adonar-se que no estava preparada per morir.

Pensà en la seva germana, en els seus pares, en els petits detectius i en ell, en ell també. En Shinichi Kudo, encongit temps enrere per la droga que féu ella.

—No facis aquesta cara, Sherry, no te'n alegres de veure'm? —la seva veu cruel llençà aquella pregunta com si fos un joc—. Sabies que et cercava.

—Pretens fer-te el graciós?

El somrís, tan cruel com la seva veu, decorà el seu rostre. La Shiho romangué immòbil mantenint a ratlla la tremolor que amenaçava amb delatar-la, la expressió d'indiferència que tan havia practicat va obrir-se pas entre la de la por que havia mostrat.

—Endavant, apunta bé.

I en Gin ho féu, apuntant al seu cap, la pistola, de sobte més petita semblà riure d'ella.

—No tan ràpid —mormolà en Gin tot desviant l'arma apuntant darrere ella.

La bala de petit calibre li passà fregant l'orella, la ràfega de vent morí amb un breu plany. Qui hi havia darrere seu? No hi hauria d'haver ningú. Allà només eren ells dos i la neu. La Shiho es girà, a terra hi havia un cos inert amb la cara plena de sang i els ulls esbatanats fixos al no res, les galtes esquitxades de pigues.

—No!

—Ja t'ho havia dit, oi Sherry? T'havia dit que et mataria a tu i a qui t'envoltés.

L'encanonà, la pistola amenaçant.

—Adéu, Sherry.

Es despertà xopa de suor, amb la respiració irregular i massa accelerada. Un malson, un altre, un més dels que tenia a diari des que tornà a veure a Gin i aquest renovà la seva amenaça de matar-la a ella i a qualsevol al seu voltant. Havien passat dotze anys i encara la perseguia aquella por irracional.

L'Ai sabia que era inevitable, que en Gin acompliria la seva promesa tard o d'hora, la pregunta no era quan, sinó quin calibre escolliria per fer-ho i quants trets rebria, fins a quin punt la torturaria.

—Un altre malson?

—No —replicà—, somiava que corria la marató de Boston.

Amb cara de son li somrigué, l'Ai sempre fent-se la valenta, evitant per tots els mitjans semblar fràgil o espantada.

—Au, vine, esportista onírica.

L'Ai va dedicar-li un somrís indulgent, com si encara fos aquell marrec repel·lent amb la cara pigada, que competia amb l'Edogawa Conan per impressionar-la.

—Ni parlar-ne —replicà pessigant una de les seves galtes esquitxada de pigues—. Estic tota suada, me'n vaig a la dutxa.

—Au! Ai! —es queixà per la pessigada.

—Que no se t'acudeixi morir-te.

En Mitsuhiko li agafà la mà amb força ja acostumat a aquelles sortides lúgubres.

—No en tinc pas cap intenció de fer-ho.

S'aixecà posant-se una samarreta massa gran, tapant la seva pell i les velles cicatrius de les bales que en Gin li disparà al terrat de l'Hotel Haido City.

—Ai, no desapareguis.

Somrigué amb la mà recolzada al marc de la porta.

—No ho faré sinó és que se m'empassa la dutxa.

Marxà en silenci amb el desig de fugir i de salvar-li la vida.

 **Fi**


	6. 06- Ferit

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Megure Juzo, Midori_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _456._

 **06.- Ferit**

—No siguis estúpida! —li va cridar—. Ja t'he dit que es perillós.

—A pastar, poli, penso fer el que vulgui, no necessito una mainadera.

Va donar-li la esquena, mentre ell s'aguantava les ganes de cridar un cop i un altre que era una estúpida i una grollera. Com podia ser tan tossuda! Com podia ser tan grollera!

La va seguir sota la pluja, perquè era la seva feina, li havien encarregat la seva protecció, i també perquè, malgrat tot, li agradava, una mica.

—No em segueixis, coi de poli.

Podia queixar-se tan com volgués, protestar tan com li vingués de gust, que en Megure Juzo no deixaria la seva feina a mitges. La noia es movia entre la gentada, volia despistar-lo, però no li permetria, la mantindria sana i estalvia fins que tot allò acabés.

La noia va mirar a dreta i esquerra abans de creuar, en Megure es va afanyar a arribar fins a ella. El xerric d'uns neumàtics el van fer posar-se alerta. Un cotxe fosc avançava a tot gas per carrer, no hi va ni pensar, va saltar al mig de la carretera, agafant-la per apartar-la, van rodolar per terra mentre el cotxe es donava a la fuga.

Li feia mal el cap, sentia la sang córrer front avall. Estava ferit, però no era greu, va cercar la noia, jeia a terra sagnant, mal ferida.

—Midori!

 _º º º_

Va colpejar la porta amb els artells abans d'obrir-la, va treure-hi el cap i la va veure al llit.

—Puc passar?

—Sí.

Tenia el cap embenat, un bon blau a la cara i duia posat un collaret, malgrat tot se la veia prou bé.

—Com et trobes? —va preguntar entrant.

—Com creus que em trobo després que m'hagin atropellat?

En Juzo va escurar-se la gola, havia estat una pregunta estúpida. Va seure a la butaca al costat del llit, potser hauria d'haver dut unes flors o algun detallet, però no hi havia pensat perquè no hi estava acostumat a allò.

—Estàs ferit.

—No és res. —Ell també duia el cap embenat li havien donat força punts, li quedaria una bona cicatriu, però tan li feia perquè l'havia salvat—. Només han estat uns punts i d'aquí a no res com nou.

—Sembla que tindrem cicatrius a conjunt —va dir-li la Midori somrient—. Potser m'acabaràs caient bé poli.

—Em dic, Juzo.

—No em caus prou bé com per dir-te així.

Però no era veritat. S'havia jugat la vida per ella, estava ferit per haver saltat a la carretera per salvar-la, malgrat haver estat tan desagradable amb ell. L'havia impressionat i, potser, li agradava una mica.

—Escolta poli, per què no em convides a prendre alguna cosa quan em deixin sortir d'aquí?

—És clar.

 **Fi**


	7. 07- Cec

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Yamato Kansuke, Uehara Yui_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _213._

 **07.- Cec**

No acostar-se mai per l'esquerra d'en Kansuke. Aquella havia estat la primera lliçó que havia aprés en reincorporar-se al cos de policia, perquè en Kansuke havia estat a punt d'obrir-li el cap amb la crossa. La seva oïda havia millorat mercès a la pèrdua de visió, això li permetia detectar quan algú se li acostava per la esquerra i, per tant, li permetia reaccionar a temps; la Yui, aquell primer dia, no hi havia pensat, així que va acostar-s'hi com sempre havia fet i ell, desacostumat a les seves passes i presència a la comissaria, havia reaccionat aixecant la crossa per colpejar al possible agressor, però allà només hi era ella amb cara de pànic.

—No ho tornis a fer —la va advertir—, entesos Uehara?

La Yui va assentir, no calia que li ho digues, no pensava tornar a fer-ho.

Des d'aquell dia s'assegurava d'acostar-se sempre per la seva dreta, per estar segura que la podia veure girant una mica el cap. I de posar-se a la seva esquerra quan investigaven un cas, perquè algú havia de cobrir el seu punt cec i anul·lar aquell handicap. La Yui mai confiaria aquella tasca a ningú altre, ni tan sols a en Morofushi, perquè en Kansuke era la persona més important per a ella.

 **Fi**


	8. 08- Tardor

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Mouri Ran, Kudo Shinichi_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _457._

 **08.- Tardor**

El terra de l'escola era ple de fulles seques i daurades, la Ran va clavar una puntada a una de les muntanyetes, que algú s'havia pres la molèstia de recollir a un costat, escampant-les pertot rient. Jugar amb les fulles era una de les coses que més li agradaven. Va agafar-ne un grapat i el va llençar enlaire.

—Què fas, Ran?

La nena va girar-se somrient, amb les galtes pintades de vermell per les rialles i vent fresc de la tardor.

—Shinichi! T'esperava! Tornem junts a casa.

Ell va entretancar els ulls, li havia dit tantes vegades que no l'esperés que havia perdut el compte, els entraments de futbol acostumaven a allargar-se abans del torneig interescolar i mai se sabia quan podien acabar.

—Burra, t'he dit que no m'esperessis. Hauries d'haver tornat amb la Sonoko.

—Però... volia esperar-te.

En Shinichi va sospirar, era molt tossuda, segur que en arribar a casa els seus pares els renyarien, a ell per dur-la tan tard i a ella per no tornar directa a casa.

—Saps què, Shinichi?

—Què?

En Shinichi va oferir-li mà i ella se la va agafar sense dubtar-ho, van emprendre el camí de tornada a casa.

—Diumenge el pare i la mare em duran a la muntanya, torrarem castanyes i courem moniatos —va dir tota emocionada, a banda de les fulles seques, li encantaven els productes de tardor—. La mare m'ha dit que podia convidar-vos a tu i a la Sonoko si ho volia. La Sonoko m'ha dit que hi vindria, que vindràs tu també?

—A la muntanya? Això també es pot fer a casa.

—Però és més divertit a la muntanya! Va, digues que sí!

En Shinichi va mirar-se la seva petita amiga, se la veia tan emocionada i feliç.

El seu cor va fer un batec diferent, com fora de ritme, i de sobte, la Ran, li va semblar l'esser més màgic del món, les seves galtes vermelles, els seus ulls brillants, la seva cara arrodonida, la pluja de fulles daurades darrere seu... Va sentir com la cara se li encenia, igual que si hagués estat corrent durant hores.

—Shinichi! T'has posat tot vermell! Que potser tens febre?

—Què? No, no, estic bé —va remugar ell avergonyit.

—Estigues quiet —va demanar ella deixant-li anar la mà, va treure's el mocador prim de color groc que duia al voltant del coll i li va posar a ell—, si et poses malalt no podràs pas venir.

—No estic malalt et dic.

—Aleshores, vindràs?

—Està bé, pesada, hi aniré.

La Ran va riure feliç desitjant que el diumenge arribés ben aviat per poder gaudir amb els seus amics.

Però en Shinichi no hi va anar, l'endemà tenia tanta febre que va passar-se una setmana al llit.

 **Fi**


	9. 09 Matar o morir

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Chianti, Homes de Negre_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _583._

 **09.- Matar o morir**

Una de les primeres lliçons que va aprendre a la vida era que hi ha dos tipus de persones: les que maten i les que es deixen matar. Ella no volia ser de les que es deixen matar, així que va aprendre a matar, perquè ser el caçador sempre és millor que ser la presa.

Viure aïllada al bosc amb el seu pare havia estat l'entrenament perfecte des del moment en que havia deixat de tenir por i havia pres la decisió d'enfrontar-s'hi. Havia aprés a sobreviure, a detectar els moviments dels altres i a predir-los, i a disparar.

El primer tret que va fer amb el rifle la va sorprendre, no esperant-se el retrocés, la mira telescòpica va colpejar-li dolorosament l'ull, se li havia inflat tan que, fins i tot, va creure que el perdria, però va recuperar-se i, amb la lliçó ben apresa, no va repetir l'error de colpejar-se a ella mateixa.

Va practicar, dia i nit, fins l'extenuació, fins a millorar notablement la sembla punteria foradant llaunes i trencant ampolles primer, caçant petits animals després. Tenia un objectiu marcat i faria el que fos per ser ella qui matés, perquè no estava disposada a deixar-se matar.

Quan va sentir-se prou preparada va estirar-se entre l'alta gespa i va restar, immòbil, a l'espera del seu objectiu, que va arribar quatre hores després fent esses pel camí de sorra. Va inspirar fondo, va apuntar i va prémer el gallet. El tret va retrunyir pel bosc, amplificat per l'eco, espantant als ocells i animals a la vora, i també, a ella mateixa.

Va panteixar, sense atrevir-se a moure's d'allà a on era, per si havia errat el tret, per es feia el mort. Quan va decidir-se a moure's la nit començava a caure, no havia mogut un múscul durant totes aquelles hores i, en aixecar-se, estava tota entumida. Va moure's molt a poc a poc, retallant la distància amb el cos del seu pare.

Tenia els ulls ben oberts, les pupil·les fixes i l'esguard perdut.

Era mort.

Ben mort.

 _º º º_

Aquell últim treball havia estat ridículament fàcil. Va desmuntar el rifle i va encabir-lo a la funda vella d'una guitarra.

Va fregar-se l'ull esquerre a on el tatuatge de les ales d'una papallona que s'havia fet dos dies enrere començava a guarir-se. Coia.

Va baixar les escales del vell edifici d'apartaments amb calma, com si no fos res més que una inquilina que surt a assajar amb el seu grup de música _indie_. A la porta hi havia un cotxe aparcat, un que no hi era abans d'entrar, al seu interior hi havia dos homes vestits de negre, com un parell de corbs.

La porta del conductor es va obrir i un dels _corbs_ va baixar-ne. El cabell llarg i platejat movent-se amb el vent, la seva alçada imponent, la seva cara cruel; la seva simple presència semblava ser una amenaça.

Ella va tancar-se la jaqueta i va disposar-se a passar-hi de llarg, però el _corb_ va parlar i ella va aturar-se.

—Has superat la proba, benvinguda, Chianti.

—Qui...?

—Puja el cotxe, aquest no és el lloc per parlar-ne.

Va pujar-hi, agadant amb força la pistola que duia amagada a la jaqueta, perquè ella no era de les que es deixen matar, perquè entre matar i morir ella sempre triava matar.

Aquell dia va desfer-se de l'últim destorb de la seva vida anterior. Va matar-se a ella mateixa per a que nasqués la Chianti, la versió millorada de qui havia estat.

 **Fi**

 _Anònim: Hola! Mercès pel teu review. Tenim pocs fics en català, a veure si entre tots aconseguim donar-li una mica de vida a la secció. M'alegra que t'estigui agradant i espero que gaudeixis dels següents també. Una abraçada._


	10. 10- Fantasma

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _slice of live._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+13_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Mouri Ran, Kudo Shinichi, Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makoto_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _374._

 **10.- Fantasma**

—Va! Serà divertit! Convida al teu maridet també.

La Ran no hi estava gaire d'acord, però va acabar acceptant la proposta de la Sonoko. Les vegades que havia anat amb ella a alguna casa de la muntanya sempre havien passat coses que preferiria no recordar. També la de demanar a en Shinichi que hi anés amb elles.

En Shinichi i ella eren a la falda de la muntanya esperant el cotxe que els havia de portar fins a la casa. Des que havia tornat de resoldre "aquell cas tan complicat" que no semblava ell mateix. La Ran volia saber què havia passat, ho volia de veritat, però havia pres la decisió de no pressionar-lo.

Un 4x4 gris esquitxat de fang els va fer llums, en Shinichi va carregar-se la motxilla a l'espatlla i, tot agafant-la pel braç, van pujar al cotxe.

El terreny tot ple de batzacs feia que el cotxe trontollés, la Ran s'abraonava a en Shinichi neguitosa, encara que sabia que aquells cotxes estaven preparats per superar condicions extremes, li feia por que bolqués o es trenqués per la meitat. En Shinichi romania tranquil i distret, com un fantasma tret d'un record i enganxat amb cola a sobre el present.

El cotxe va aturar-se davant una casa de fusta que, en altres temps, semblava haver estat un refugi de muntanya. Ell va baixar del vehicle primer i la va ajudar.

La xemeneia treia fum i la olor de llenya ho omplia tot. La Ran va trucar a la porta que va obrir-se gairebé a l'instant.

—Ah, Mouri-san.

—Kyogoku-san.

Va sorprendre's de veure'l allà, la Sonoko no li havia pas dit que hi seria.

—Passeu, la Sonoko-san és a dalt.

—Ran! —va exclamar la Sonoko des de dalt de les escales. Va baixar fent saltirons alegres—, per fi heu arribat! Ei Shinichi-kun que bé que hagis vingut també.

—No podia pas deixar a la Ran sola, oi?

—És clar que no! Un cavaller no la faria mai una cosa així.

La Ran va mirar a la Sonoko, en Shinichi i en Kyogoku xerrant com si res, potser aquella sensació fantasmagòrica envers a en Shinichi era només cosa seva. Potser l'únic fantasma que hi havia allà era el de la seva pròpia por.

 **Fi**


	11. 11- Petó

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Takagi Wataru, Sato Miwako._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _575._

 **11.- Petó**

Va agafar els papers de l'alta i va plegar-los amb cura per encabir-los a la butxaca de la seva americana. Allà estava, sol com un mussol a l'hospital, sense cap familiar o amic, preparat per sortir.

Va cercar el mòbil entre els seus objectes personals, però no el va trobar. L'havia trencat ell mateix per no haver de parlar amb la Sato i dur-la fins a una trampa mortal, no podria trucar a un taxi, esperava tenir sort i trobar-ne un a la porta.

Va baixar amb l'ascensor capficat en els seus pensaments, en el record d'aquell petó inesperat al llit de l'hospital, no sabia com comportar-se amb ella després d'allò, si aquell petó havia canviat les coses entre ells o només havia estat la recompensa per haver sobreviscut a un tret, el premi de consolació per no poder anar a les aigües termals. No l'havia tornat a veure des d'aquell dia i no havien tingut temps per parlar-ne. La Sato treballava en un cas amb en Shiratori, un d'aquells complicats que no et deixen un segon lliure, li ho havia dit en Chiba.

El sol del matí va escalfar-li la cara, en Takagi va sospirar, que trist no tenir a ningú esperant per tu.

—Et porto?

—Sa-Sato-san.

Estava recolzada al cotxe, feia ulleres, se la veia esgotada, s'havia tret l'americana i duia la camisa blanca arrugada.

—En Chiba m'ha dit que et donaven l'alta aquest matí.

Ell i l'inspector Megure havien estat els únics visitants que havia tingut després del primer dia.

—Em sap greu —va fer redreçant-se—, no he pogut venir a veure't, però vaig enviar-te un missatge. Estava enfadada perquè no em contestaves, fins que vaig recordar-me que era a l'escena del crim trencat. De veritat que...

—No passa res, tampoc és com si hagués estat agonitzant.

La Sato va fer una cara rara, com si allò li hagués fet mal de debò, llavors hi va caure, podria haver mort, podria no ser allà, podria haver-la deixat com en Matsuda, podria haver desaparegut malgrat haver-li promès que no ho faria.

—Vull dir que...

—Takagi-kun, puja, et duré a casa.

No volia parlar, era un bocamoll i un idiota.

Va pujar al cotxe, cordant-se el cinturó automàticament. La Sato va seure i va recolzar el front al volant mentre l'agafava amb força.

—Estàs bé, Sato-san?

—Sí.

Però no ho semblava.

—Puc agafar un taxi, fas cara de cansada.

Ella va mirar-lo, recolzada encara al volant.

—Necessito dormir, però no puc fer-ho.

»Wataru. —Va enrojolar-se en sentir-la pronunciar el seu nom, era la primera vegada que li'n deia—. Què hi ha entre nosaltres?

—Que què hi ha? —la veu va tremolar-li pels nervis mentre formulava la pregunta—. J-jo, Sa...

—Aquell petó de l'altre dia, ha canviat res?

Ho havia fet? Sense haver-ne ni parlat? Segurament sí, no podien tornar i seguir igual després d'allò.

—Jo, Sato-san... —Només necessitava una mica de valor per dir-lo, no podia ser tan difícil.

—Perquè jo crec que sí, no puc tornar a comissaria i fingir que no ha passat, com tampoc podria dir que va ser quelcom casual i que no ho volia, saps?

—Jo tampoc. I tampoc vull que sigui l'últim petó que ens fem, Mi-Miwako.

—Llavors per què xerres tan i no me'n fas un altre?

En Takagi, tot vermell, va inclinar-se cap a ella i li va fer un breu petó a la galta i tot seguit un altre als llavis. L'estimava.

 **Fi**


	12. 12- Pors

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _370._

 **12.- Pors**

El degoteig de l'aixeta va fer-la posar tensa, va obrir la porta del bany a poc a poc per trobar-se la cambra buida i l'aixeta mal tancada. Va sospirar i la va tancar bé, el Doctor ho havia tornat a fer, aquell home mai parava prou atenció als detalls que l'espantaven. El degotar innocent d'una aixeta li recordava al de la sang vessada per l'Organització i l'espantava.

Viure a ca el Doctor Agasa l'havia fet ser conscient de totes les petites pors que convivien al seu interior. Els degoteigs, el sorolls cíclics, els objectes fora de lloc, les cortines mogudes per la brisa, les ombres... tot el que s'escapava del seu control. No volia tenir por, no volia estar atrapada en un presó construïda a base de pors absurdes.

El telèfon va sonar en mig de la foscor de la nit, una altra por per afegir a la seva llista.

—Doctor, el telèfon.

Va moure el cap sentint-se idiota, el doctor no hi era, havia sortit a sopar amb uns amics, era tota sola a casa. Va caminar fins al telèfon, amb sigil, como si pogués atacar-la si feia soroll, i va aturar-se al seu costat, en silenci esperant que saltés el contestador automàtic.

—Aquest és el contestador del Doctor Agasa —va fer la veu enregistrada del Doctor—, si us plau, deixa el teu missatge, nom i telèfon i contactaré amb tu.

El contestador va emetre el senyal acústic i, l'Ai, va resta en silenci contenint la respiració. La persona a l'altre costat no va dir res, però se sentia la seva respiració, qui devia ser i perquè no deia res? I si l'havia descobert algú de l'organització? I si era en Gin?

—Doctor, és a casa? —la veu de una dona va ressonar—. Sóc la Yoshikawa, truqui'm urgent, hem de parlar.

La dona va penjar, el llum vermell parpellejant marcava que el missatge havia quedat enregistrat. La Yoshikawa era una clienta habitual del Doctor, no era ningú pel qui calgués patir, però, tot i així, aquells segons de silenci al contestador l'havien fet tenir por. L'Ai va preguntar-se fins quan viuria espantada i si, hi havia algú al món que la pogués fer sentir segura i estalvia.

 **Fi**


	13. 13- Espelmes

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Mouri Kogoro, Kisaki Eri._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _455._

 **13.- Espelmes**

Estava tan nerviós que anava encenent una cigarreta rere un altre. Havia demanat més d'un favor per a poder muntar tot allò, i començava a témer que no sortís bé, que ella es fes enrere.

Va aixafar la burilla al cendrer i va treure'n una de nova de la capseta, l'encenedor va fer una flama feble que va ser extingida per una suau ràfega de vent. Va girar-se amb les celles arrufades i allà hi era ella, mitja hora tard, però hi era. Va deixar la cigarreta sense encendre al cendrer i va anar a trobar-la.

—Ja pensava que m'havies plantat Eri —va remugar.

—Em sap greu, m'han entretingut al bufet —va disculpar-se.

En Kogoro va fer-li un breu petó al llavis, ella va estrènyer les seves galtes amb les mans.

—Has estat fumant, oi? —va fer ella arrufant el nas—. No m'agrada que fumis.

—Només una mica.

L'Eri va mirar el cendrer ple a vessar, era evident que l'estava enganyant, però no va dir res. En Kogoro va dur-la a l'interior del restaurant desert, totes les taules menys una eren plenes d'espelmes. Va mirar-se'l sorpresa mentre la portava fins a la taula parada per sopar. En Kogoro va enretirar-li la cadira per a que segués.

—Kogoro, per a què m'has portat aquí?

—Volia demanar-te una cosa —va contestar seient.

—No em diguis que t'has ficat en un embolic i necessites un advocat, perquè encara estic fent pràctiques i no crec que pogués...

—No siguis burra, no és pas això —va interrompre-la—. De veritat creus que t'hauria portat a un lloc així per demanar-te una cosa com aquesta?

L'Eri se'l va mirar, segurament no s'hauria pres tantes molèsties si fos allò. Aquell lloc era massa elegant i l'ambient massa romàntic per demanar favors legals.

—Llavors què és el que passa?

—Veuràs Eri, ja fa molt de temps que sortim tu i jo i em preguntava si...

Es va posar tota vermella, pensava demanar-li per fi? Havia arribat el moment? Aquell idiota que tenia per xicot s'havia decidit?

—Eri —va dir el seu nom amb aquella veu profunda que feia quan parlava seriosament, la flama de les espelmes va tremolar—, voldries ser la meva dona?

—M'ho estàs demanant seriosament, Kogoro?

—Sí, és clar, tot i que no he pogut comprar cap anell, ho vull de veritat.

L'Eri va agafar-li la mà per sobre de la taula amb força, els ulls brillant, les galtes vermelles.

—Sí que ho vull! I tan me fa l'anell —va contestar feliç perquè per fi s'havia decidit, conscient de que en Kogoro amb prou feines tenia calers, que el sou de policia pagava el lloguer, les factures i poc més—. Kogoro...

—Fem que aquesta nit sigui inoblidable, Eri.

 **Fi**


	14. 14- Màscara

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Shiratori Ninsaburo, Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _772._

 **14.- Màscara**

—El lladre actua en festes de Halloween, per això és important que ens infiltrem i l'enxampem _in fraganti_.

Feia tres anys que actuava, sempre en festes que aconseguien molta publicitat mercès al boca a boca. Aquell any la que havia pres més força era en un vaixell, organitzada per una empresa de videojocs. L'inspector Megure estava molt nerviós, l'any anterior se'ls havia escapat entre els dits i havia rebut una esbroncada monumental del comissari.

—Sato, Shiratori, vosaltres us barrejareu amb la gent com si fóssiu una parella, demaneu la disfressa que vulgueu i us la facilitarem.

La Sato va fer cara d'avorriment, preferiria vigilar que ser un possible objectiu del lladre, de fet si no l'hagués emparellat amb el Shiratori tampoc l'hauria molestat tan.

—Takagi, Chiba, Kubo, vosaltres junt amb algunes agents de trànsit us barrejareu amb el personal com a cambrers.

 _º º º_

La Sato va barallar-se amb el coi de vestit, en Shiratori havia fet la petició perquè ella li havia dit que tan li feia. Gran error. La havia vestit de princeseta amb un pompós vestit que semblava no acabar-se mai i a sobre havia de dur talons alts. Com esperava que perseguís a un lladre amb allò tan incòmode a sobre?

—Estàs preciosa Miwako.

Ella el va fulminar amb l'esguard, anava vestit de príncep blau.

—Aquesta és la teva idea d'una disfressa apropiada per a una possible persecució?

—La Ventafocs t'escau.

I una merda li esqueia! Ella hauria preferit qualsevol altre disfressa que no fos de princesa carrinclona.

—Som-hi barregem-nos amb la gent — va dir de mala lluna, perquè si havia de seguir parlant es trauria una sabata i li encastaria el taló al cervell.

—Espera Miwako, et falta la màscara, l'he encarregat especialment per la ocasió, són tot pedres precioses.

—Ahem... —va retrunyir a les seves oïdes—. Esteu aquí per trobar un lladre no per fer manetes!

La veu de l'inspector Megure a través de l'auricular va estar a punt de deixar-los sords.

—Poseu-vos en marxa, carai!

En Shiratori va cordar-li l'elegant màscara i va posar-se'n la pròpia sense perdre més temps, rebre les esbroncades de l'inspector Megure no era res que li agrades.

Va agafar-li la mà enguantada a la Sato, que va empassar-se l'orgull, i van anar fins al centre de la sala envoltats del xiuxiuejos de la resta de convidats. En Takagi se'ls va mirar, feien una parella increïble així vestits, va sentir-se poca cosa dins del seu uniforme de cambrer, va ajustar-se el llacet tot sospirant resignat.

Eren el centre d'atenció just com havia de ser, les joies que duia cridaven l'atenció tan que la Sato se sentia com l'aparador d'una botiga de luxe.

—Ballem, Miwako —va demanar-li en Shiratori.

—No sóc gaire bona ballant —va fer ella perquè tenia tantes ganes de ballar com de que li fotessin un tret.

—Només has de sentir el ritme i deixar-te portar.

En Shiratori la va atreure cap a ell i va col·locar una mà a la seva cintura, que va lliscar avall lleument.

—Si aquesta mà baixa un sol mil·límetre més...

L'advertiment de la Sato va fer-li tornar a pujar la mà fins a la seva cintura, territori segur i sense perill. Quan la Miwako estava de mala lluna el millor era no temptar la sort.

—Estigues atent —va dir mirant al voltant discretament—, hem de descobrir a aquest lladre abans que actuï.

—Això li ho hauries de dir a aquell cambrer d'allà que no para prou atenció.

—Takagi-kun, es pot saber què coi fas? —va ventar-li en un xiuxiueig la Sato sense deixar de ballar amb en Shiratori.

—Sato-san, és que hi ha algú...

En Takagi no va poder acabar la seva frase, el lladre va estirar del cordill de la màscara i la hi va treure, ella, amb els seus reflexos àgils, va agafar-lo pel canell, però el vestit i els talons entorpien massa els seus moviments i va acabar rodolant per terra.

—Miwako —va fer en Shiratori agenollant-se al seu costat.

—Es pot saber què fas? Empaita'l! —va ordenar ella, en Shiratori va obeir a contra cor, perquè no era elegant deixar a una senyoreta a terra com un drap brut.

La Sato no es va moure de terra i no només perquè el vestit li ho impedia, s'havia torçat el turmell i li feia massa mal com per intentar-ho.

Aquella nit, en Takagi va atrapar al lladre i va rebre les felicitacions de tota la Metropolitana, però la màscara que en Shiratori havia comprat per ella va acabar nedant amb els peixos. I ella va guanyar-se unes crosses i un mes de vacances forçoses tancada a casa.

 **Fi**


	15. 15- Peixera

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _drama._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Yoshida Ayumi._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _295._

 **15.- Peixera**

Els dos peixos de colors van moure's dins la peixera, explorant la seva nova llar inquiets. L'Ayumi els va mirar amb un feble somrís als llavis, li sabia greu que haguessin de viure en un espai tan reduït, però en Genta els la havia regalat i no els podia pas rebutjar.

Què en diria en Conan si hi fos allà, segurament li deixaria anar un munt de dades sobre ells i sobre com cuidar-los, hauria fet aquella cara de setciències repel·lent que a ella tan li agradava i l'hauria fet feliç. Però en Conan no hi era. Havia marxat a l'estranger amb els seus pares, els havia deixat sols. Se sentia tan sola...

Només havien compartit un any i ara que no hi era li costava, fins i tot, respirar. Se'n havia enamorat, era el seu primer amor i feia tan de mal...

Va ficar els dits a la peixera, el més petit d'ells va pujar i li va tocar un dit, l'Ayumi, va somriure.

—Et diré Conan!

I pronunciar el seu nom va fer-li mal, va empassar-se les ganes de plorar fent el cor fort. Si en Conan la veiés plorar la renyaria.

Què devia estar fent en Conan? Devia estar bé? Estaria resolent algun cas amb els seus nous amics? I, per què no deia res? Ni un missatge, ni una trucada, no saber d'ell era pitjor encara que tenir-lo lluny i saber que no el podia veure, perquè ella no podia anar-hi a Nova York.

L'Ayumi no volia estar trista, però n'estava. No volia trobar-lo a faltar, però ho feia. No volia estimar-lo, però l'estimava. Tampoc volia desitjar que el món fos tan petit com aquella peixera, però ho desitjava, perquè així podria trobar-lo fàcilment com ho feien aquells dos peixets taronges.

 **Fi**


	16. 16- Cigarreta

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Sato Miwako, Matsuda Jinpei._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _527._

 **16.- Cigarreta**

La cigarreta penjant del seus llavis es movia al ritme de les seves paraules. La Sato no podia deixar de mirar-la. Va deixar de moure's i va ser com si l'encanteri s'esvaís.

—Penses contestar?

—Ah, què? Perdona, no t'estava escoltant.

S'havia quedat embadalida mirant-li els llavis, el ritme hipnòtic de la cigarreta. Li feia ràbia perquè en Matsuda era hipnòtic i malgrat ser un idiota no podia evitar que li agradés.

—Quina mena de poli no para atenció al seu company mentre aquest parla?

El seu mode de parlar s'havia suavitzat, estava menys a la defensiva, però no deixava passar cap oportunitat per expressar com li desagradava ser allà. S'havia acostumat a ell, a la seva manera de fer i parlar, a la seva manera de ser.

—Una que té millors coses a fer que petar la xerrada amb un paio desagradable.

—Desagradable, eh?

—Què deies, Matsuda-kun?

—Et preguntava si fas res en sortir de la feina?

Va mirar-lo entretancant els ulls sospitant que a aquella pregunta hi havia gat amagat.

—Per què?

—Et resulta difícil contestar a una pregunta directament? —va replicar tot rient—. O és que no vols contestar?

—No, és que quan algú com tu fa preguntes sospito que amaga quelcom al darrere.

En Matsuda va somriure, va treure's les ulleres de sol, va fer una llarga calada a la cigarreta a mig consumir i la va aixafar al cendrer.

—El tabac t'acabarà matant —va ventar-li ella.

Ell va tornar el seu somrís en un de murri.

—A la nostra feina és més probable que morim de qualsevol altre cosa.

—Això no vol dir que no puguis cuidar-te una mica, no?

—Que potser et preocupes per mi, inspectora Sato?

—I és clar que no, ets prou grandet per saber el que et fas —va dir, tot i que sí que ho feia.

—I doncs? Fas res en sortir?

—No res —va contestar finalment.

El mòbil d'en Matsuda va sonar, ell va despenjar mentre contestava amb sorollets i monosíl·labs al seu interlocutor. Va penjar i se la va mirar tot seriós.

—Canvi de plans —va fer com si n'haguessin fet algun de pla—. Era l'inspector Megure, hem d'anar a parlar amb la dona del difunt Kobayashi.

—D'acord.

—No et veig gaire afectada per cancel·lar un pla que encara no sabies quin podia ser —va contestar encenent una nova cigarreta—, potser volia convidar-te a sopar, o al cinema, o a fugir a l'altra punta del món.

La Sato se'l va mirar astorada i després va riure amb ganes.

—Vine —va demanar estirant el braç, ell va acostar-s'hi sense protestar—, tens la corbata torta, no pot visitar una viuda amb aquesta fila.

La hi va redreçar acostant-se a ell amb aquella cara de concentració seva, en Matsuda va ajuntar els seus llavis amb els de ella en un contacte fugaç.

—Què fots? —va demanar amb les galtes vermelles.

—Pot ser que m'agradis una mica.

—Au, va, sòmines, calla.

Va estrènyer el nus de la corbata amb força, ell va riure encara que havia estat a punt d'escanyar-lo. Quan pogués deixar enrere el cas de la mort d'en Hagiwara la convidaria a sortir seriosament.

 **Fi**


	17. 17- Carabassa

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Sato Miwako, Matsuda Jinpei._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _527._

 **17.- Carabassa**

Va sentir-se una mica malament només penjar el telèfon, enredar-lo en el seu dia lliure per fer-lo treballar li sabia greu, però sabia que ella sola no acabaria a temps.

Va canviar-se de roba, havia d'estar còmoda, però no podia anar amb el xandall de l'escola, així que va posar-se uns texans vells que li quedaven un pèl amples i un jersei grana. Després va agafar les claus, la jaqueta i la bossa de mà i va sortir de l'apartament. El cotxe estava aparcat al davant de la porta, així que va afanyar-se a baixar les escales i anar a trobar-lo.

—Sento haver-te fer esperar.

—Tranquil·la acabo d'arribar —va contestar regalant-li un somrís seductor—, digues, amb què necessites que t'ajudi? No m'has donat gaire detalls per telèfon.

—Hem d'anar a l'escola.

—A l'escola? Però si avui és diumenge.

Ella va somriure amb timidessa.

—Ho sé, i em sap greu, però és que...

—Està bé, puja al cotxe i m'ho expliques de camí.

Va deixar que ell li obris la porta i va seure per cordar-se el cinturó, en Shiratori va tancar la porta amb delicadessa i va seure al seu lloc. El cotxe va engegar amb facilitat i van posar rumb a l'escola.

—Gràcies de veritat —va dir amb veu suau la Sumiko—. Vull preparar una sorpresa per demà als alumnes.

—Quina mena de sorpresa?

—Halloween!

En Shiratori va mirar-la a cua d'ull, esperant una mica més d'informació.

—Vull decorar la classe per explicar-los com funciona la tradició.

—Em sembla divertit, és una bona idea.

—Oi que sí? —va fer enrojolada per l'emoció.

No s'assemblava en res a la Miwako, més enllà de l'aspecte físic, eren com les dues cares d'una mateixa moneda.

—Dissabte vaig comprar carabasses per decorar-les i les vaig deixar a l'armariet de la classe.

—Mai he decorat una carabassa —va confessar, al Japó no es celebrava Halloween malgrat l'interés creixent en les tradicions estrangeres—. Tu ho has fet abans, Sumiko?

—Sí, però no per Halloween. A la tardor quan hi havia algún tifó el meu pare portava carabasses a casa —va explicar passant per alt que l'havia anomenat Sumiko en comptes de Kobayashi—, ens donava retoladors per pintar-les i culleres per buidar-les. Després el pare les tallava seguint el dibuix que haviem fet.

—Passàveu els tifons jugant amb carbasses.

Ella va assentir somrient.

—Era molt divertit, em feien molta por els tifons i així aconseguien que no hi pensés.

—Me n'hauràs d'ensenyar a decorar-les.

—És clar, ens ho passarem bé!

En Shiratori va pensar que aquella era, de lluny, la cita més estranya que havia tingut mai.

 **Fi**


	18. 18- Cita a cegues

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _554._

 **18.- Cita a cegues**

Va fer repicar els dits a la superfície de fusta de la taula, per què s'havia deixat enredar per fer allò? Era ridícul i contraproduent, de les cites a cegues mai sortia res de bo.

"Es una noia molt guapa" li havia dit el seu company de pis "ja veuràs com t'agradarà", i allà estava, esperant a aquella "noia molt guapa" que semblava que havia perdut el rellotge si és que algun cop n'havia tingut un.

Va agafar la rosa groga de sobre la taula, el senyal que havia acordat el seu company amb la noia poc puntual, i la va fer girar entre els dits. Després de quanta estona es podia confirmar que t'havien plantat? Una hora i mitja era prou temps com per afirmar-ho?

Va desbloquejar el telèfon mòbil per enviar un missatge al seu company: _faig oficial que m'han plantat._ Podria aprofitar que era allà per sopar, tot i que ell no acostumava mai a anar a llocs elegants com aquell, podia concedir-se el caprici, per un dia no passava res.

El mòbil va dringar, la pantalla encesa mostrava un: _no ho han fet._

—Perdona, se suposava que havies de ser fora.

—Fora? —va preguntar tot girant-se per veure a qui li havia parlat, la veu li sonava—. Haibara?

—Mitsuhiko...

—O-ostres quina sorpresa, no sabia que eres amiga d'en Hondo.

Estava sorprès. La Haibara havia desaparegut de la nit al dia sense deixar rastre, com si mai hagués existit, ni un adeu, ni un trist _post-it_ acomiadant-se.

—Puc seure?

Ell va aixecar-se d'una revolada fent un gest amb la mà cap a la cadira buida.

—Si us plau, seu, faltaria més. Què fas aquí?

—El mateix que tu, diria —va contestar, ell va sentir ganes de colpejar-se per fer una pregunta tan estúpida com aquella—. Tot i que suposo que el que vols saber és què hi faig de nou aquí.

—Sí, això.

La Haibara va somriure.

—He tornat a Beika, vaig marxar per estudiar a Londres.

—Però... no vas ni acomiadar-te, pensava que potser t'havia passat alguna cosa.

—I què se suposa que m'havia de passar?

Ella coneixia la resposta a la seva pròpia pregunta. Havia marxat quan va començar a semblar-se a la Sherry, s'havia amagat fins que el perill havia acabat definitivament, perquè ell ja no respirava.

—Dona, podies haver deixat ni que fos una nota, no?

—Mitsuhiko, que l'hagués deixat no hauria canviat res, era una decisió que havia de prendre, si ho hagués fet diferent hauria estat més difícil.

Perquè ell li hauria demanat el per què i ella no li ho podia explicar.

—Però tot i així...

—Què beus? —va demanar assenyalant l'ampolla a la galleda amb gel, havia de canviar de tema, remoure tot no portaria res de bo—. És vi?

—Xerès, t'agrada? En vols?

—Sherry, que apropiat...

En Mitsuhiko se la va mirar sense entendre de què parlava, va ser com tornar a ser un nen petit.

—Si us plau, omple la copa fins dalt —va dir atansant-se-la-hi—. Brindarem pels que ja han estat enterrats.

—Òndia Haibara, veig que segueixes dient aquestes coses tan depriments —va rondinar omplint-se-la fins dalt com havia demanat.

—Tu mateix, ho prens o ho deixes.

—Ho prenc.

L'Ai va somriure-li alçant la copa de xerès.

—Per les begudes alcohòliques que en pau descansen.

 **Fi**


	19. 19- Karaoke

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Kobayashi Sumiko, Shiratori Ninsaburo, Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru, Miyamoto Yumi._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _333._

 **19.- Karaoke**

—Només has d'escollir una cançó i prou, anima't!

Només una cançó, tot i així no podia evitar sentir-se incòmoda, a banda d'en Shiratori no coneixia a ningú més.

—Au Yumi, deixa-la, ja ho farà quan li vingui de gust —va fer la Sato agafant la mà de la seva amiga—. Per què no cantem nosaltres una?

—D'acord!

La Sumiko va observar-les amb curiositat mentre, amb els caps junts, seleccionaven la cançó i es preparaven, se les veia tan tranquil·les, ella tenia pànic escènic.

—Vols que en cantem una junts? —va demanar en Shiratori

—Prefereixo veure com ho feu, no m'agrada cantar.

—Val a dir que t'entenc —va contestar en Takagi fent un glop a la seva cervesa—. A mi tampoc m'agrada gaire això de cantar.

—Això és perquè ho fas fatal, Takagi —va dir la Yumi amb la veu amplificada pel micròfon—, sembles un gat escaldat.

—Com et passes! —va queixar-se.

—Oi, Miwako?

—Mira, que comença la lletra.

La Kobayashi va riure mentre les dues noies començaven a cantar l' _opening_ d'un dels animes de moda.

En Takagi mantenia el cap baix i mirava a cua d'ull a la inspectora Sato, com si fos un secret que estaven junts i no pogués mirar-se-la directament sense delatar-se. No ho entenia gaire, però suposava que era quelcom entre ells.

—Què me'n dius Takagi, vols que cantem junts?

—No te'n fotis de mi Shiratori.

—No ho faig pas.

—Puc cantar jo amb tu si vols, inspector Takagi.

En Shiratori i en Takagi van mirar-se-la sorpresos.

—É-és clar, per què no?

No va dir res, malgrat sentir-se una mica malament perquè hagués escollit cantar amb en Takagi en comptes d'ell, si així s'havia de sentir còmoda, qui era ell per ficar-se. A més volia que s'integrés amb les seves amistats i, un karaoke, era un bon punt d'inici.

Quan la Miwako i la Yumi van acabar de cantar, en Takagi i la Kobayashi van pujar al petit escenari, feien el pitjor duo de la història.

 **Fi**


	20. 20- Fulles

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat d'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç.  
_ _ **Ràting:**_ _+16  
_ _ **Personatges:**_ _Suzuki Sonoko, Kyogoku Makato.  
_ _ **Paraules:**_ _869._

 **20.- Fulles**

Les fulles queien amb parsimònia omplint el terra de colors. Les seves botes de muntanya relliscaven quan en trepitjava alguna d'humida, però mantenia l'equilibri i seguia endavant sense rendir-se.

Aquell burro... per què havia d'entrenar-se perdut al mig de la muntanya? És que no hi havia prou gimnasos a Tokyō? Podia fer-li un a mida si ho necessitava, per què torturar-la així?

Havia arribat a la cabana a on s'allotjava per casualitat i tot per no trobar-se'l, perquè havia sortit a entrenar o això li havia dit el vell que hi havia. Així que la Sonoko va deixar la motxilla a l'interior de la cabana i, enfurismada, va seguir el camí mig tapat per les fulles que l'home li havia assenyalat.

El paisatge de tardor era preciós i, en altres circumstàncies, ho hauria gaudit d'allò més. Va relliscar, com més es tancava el bosc més humides eres les fulles de terra. Va sentir cops més endavant, amplificats per l'eco, havia de ser en Makoto, si més no, això esperava. Va accelerar amb cura de no caure, perquè no volia fer-se mal abans de poder dir-li quatre de fresques a aquell barrut.

Els sorolls van anar intensificant-se i, finalment, va veure a algú movent-se a tota velocitat entre els arbres, el va reconèixer per la seva manera de moure's. Va fer un breu somrís que va desaparèixer en recordar com n'estava d'enfadada. Va omplir-se els pulmons d'aire.

—Idiota! —va ventar-li—. Ets un idiota!

En Makoto se la va mirar astorat deixant de moure's, què hi feia la Sonoko allà? I a més tota sola?

—Sonoko, què hi fas aquí?

—Com que què hi faig? No ets més idiota perquè no pots entrenar-te per ser-ne!

—És perillós, que no ho sap?

I no ho era només per on eren, sinó perquè podria haver-la colpejat per error.

La Sonoko va tancar els punys amb força i va serrar les dents tot entretancant els ulls, estava tan enfadada que podria esclatar.

—Tan se me'n fot si és perillós o si és Disneyland!

—Per què estàs tan enfadada? —va preguntar mirant-la amb cara de no comprendre res.

—Que no saps quin dia és avui!?

—Crec que és dissabte? Quina importància té?

—Di-dissabte...

L'enrabiada de la Sonoko va eclipsar-se breument per l'astorament, però va ressorgir amb força; si les botes de muntanya haguessin estat fàcils de treure se les hauria fotut totes dues pel cap.

—Què t'empatolles amb dissabte!?

—Bé, perdona... és difícil saber quin dia som aquí a la muntanya, es perd la noció del temps.

Volia tirar-se entre les fulles i plorar fins a perdre el sentit, com podia ser tan idiota? Va sanglotar, enrabiada i frustrada.

—No ho saps —va somicar.

—Em sap greu... Quin dia som avui?

—Dissabte —va contestar, allò ho havia encertat, però la resta l'havia oblidat.

En Makoto va arrufar les celles, era el que ell havia dit.

—Que potser havíem quedat?

—No.

No era el seu aniversari, encara quedaven dos mesos, ho tenia ben present.

—Sonoko... dona'm una pista.

Ella va ajupir-se i va agafar un grapat de fulles i fang i les hi va llençar a la cara, en Makoto no va fer res per esquivar-les, amb la cara bruta de fang va esperar una resposta entre els sanglots.

—Com pots haver-te'n oblidat!?

—Em sap greu...

—No te'n sap! Si te'n sabés estaries pensant en per què sóc aquí i per què estic enfadada.

En Makoto va pensar-hi, però no se li acudia res, no havien pas quedat, perquè estava entrenant...

—Idiota! —va cridar—. Ets com la resta! No t'importa res més que el teu coi de torneig!

—Això no és pas veritat —va replicar netejant-se el fang de la galta—. Si vull guanyar aquest torneig és per tu.

—Se me'n fot el torneig, Makoto. Ahir no em vas ni trucar.

Allò tampoc és que fos una novetat, allà no hi havia gaire cobertura, la Sonoko ho sabia, li enviava missatges pràcticament a diari i, de vegades, ella ni els contestava i ell no s'enfadava pas.

—Ahir va fer un any que vam començar a sortir junts, vaig enviar-te un missatge i no m'has ni contestat! Idiota!

En Makoto va fer comptes, s'havien conegut a l'estiu a Izu, s'havien començat a fer amics gairebé per sorpresa i poc després la Sonoko li havia demanat si volia intentar-ho encara que allò fos una relació a distància... havia passat un any?

—Ha passat un any? Tan ràpid?

—Burro... No hi ha calendaris a la muntanya?

—N'hi ha un, però és de fa tres anys...

La Sonoko va agafar un altre grapat de fulles i fang i els hi va llençar amb ràbia.

—Ho sento, ni m'he adonat que ja som a la tardor, Sonoko, si us plau.

—He hagut de pujar fins aquí a peu i he estat a punt d'obrir-me el cap, no vull sentir com et disculpes! No he vingut aquí per això!

En Makoto va comprendre què hi feia allà, va agafar la tovallola abandonada a una roca i va eixugar-se la suor.

—Baixem d'aquí, anirem a sopar i parlarem.

La Sonoko va seguir-lo amb cura pendent avall, agafada al seu braç per no relliscar amb les fulles que ho omplien tot.

 **Fi**


	21. 21- Pluja

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Sato Miwako, Takagi Wataru._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _892._

 **21.- Pluja**

Va fer mitja volta al llit i va sospirar. Res. No hi havia manera de dormir. Hi havia massa silenci, el silenci posterior a una tempesta, el tipus de silenci que la feia posar nerviosa. La Miwako sabia que, per més que ho intentés, no aconseguiria aclucar l'ull.

Va aixecar-se i va descórrer les cortines, el cel era clar, sense rastre de núvols, ple d'estels brillants. Una visió impossible des de la ciutat a on sempre hi havia llum.

Què podia fer en aquell racó de món per aconseguir adormir-se. No hi havia televisor a l'habitació, no havia pensat en dur-se un llibre, de fet no havia imaginat que es quedarien penjats a l'illa per culpa de la tempesta, i el seu mòbil havia mort i no tenia carregador.

Potser podria anar a fer un tomb, però, anar-hi sola? No, sortir sola no li semblava una bona idea, estar sola la faria seguir pensant en allò que li havia tret la son. A qui podia demanar-li?

Va tornar a vestir-se, va rentar-se la cara i va sortir de l'habitació tot tancant amb clau més per costum que perquè hi hagués res de valor per protegir a l'estança. El passadís era totalment buit, se sentien els roncs de l'inspector Megure al fons de tots, la Miwako va pensar tot somrient en que la seva dona havia de patir de valent per a poder dormir al seu costat.

Va caminar en direcció contraria al roncs, quatre portes més enllà de la seva i va trucar, potser no havia estat una bona idea, era tard, estaven cansats... La porta va obrir-se amb un lleu grinyol, el seu company amb cara de son va treure el cap tot badallant.

—Perdona, que t'he despertat?

Sí, sí que ho havia fet.

—No, encara no dormia —va mentir. La Miwako va somriure tot mirant els seus cabells despentinats, sabent que no era cert—. Ha passat res, Sato-san? Ens crida l'inspector?

—Ah, no, no —va fer movent les mans, als seus palmells encara s'apreciaven les cicatrius de les cremades d'aquell dia, les que s'havia fet creient que ell era a dins d'aquell cotxe que havia esclatat—. És que no puc dormir i... em preguntava si et venia de gust fer un tomb per la platja.

En Wataru va fer una ràpida ullada al despertador a la tauleta de nit, eren gairebé les tres de la matinada.

—Perdona, no hauria d'haver vingut, és evident que dormies i, a més, és massa tard per passejades.

—Què? No, Sato-san, dona'm uns minuts per canviar-me.

Ella va assentir. Va observar amb les galtes vermelles, mentre la porta es tancava, que en Takagi dormia amb una samarreta i els calçotets.

Va esperar-lo recolzada contra la paret, amb la mirada fixa a les sabatilles, i va somriure-li quan va tornar a sortir ben vestit i pentinat.

—On vols anar?

—Què et sembla la platja?

Havia estat plovent, la sorra encara havia d'estar molla per la pluja i la mar picada, no sabia si era gaire bona idea, però, tot i així, va assentir i la va seguir fins allà. Feia una mica de fresca.

—Per què no podies dormir? —va preguntar trencant el silenci.

—Es per la tempesta.

En Wataru va fer una breu rialla.

—No em diguis que et fa por una tempesta de no res.

—No, és clar que no! —va replicar colpejant suaument el seu braç—. És que em fa recordar el dia que va morir el meu pare.

—E-em sap greu! No hauria d'haver...

Ella va riure.

—No passa res. Aquell dia... havia plogut sense parar, però quan vam tornar a casa, després que el declaressin mort, tot estava en calma, com ara.

—Deu ser dur.

—No et pensis, normalment poso la tele o truco a la Yumi per distreure'm, però la bateria del meu mòbil ha mort.

—És clar...

A les habitacions no hi havia televisors, el seu mòbil no tenia bateria... això el convertia en el pla C sent optimista, potser abans havia trucat a la porta d'en Shiratori sense èxit.

—M'he posat a mirar per la finestra i he vist tots aquests estels que, a la ciutat, no es poden veure normalment i he pensat que m'aniria bé una passejada —va explicar seient a la sorra encara humida per la pluja—, però no volia sortir sola.

»Feia molt de temps des de l'últim cop que vam treballar en un cas junts.

—Tens raó.

Quan assignaven els casos sempre desitjava que l'emparellessin amb ella, però aquell miracle gairebé mai es produïa.

—Últimament t'hi esforces molt més, Takagi-kun.

—Ah, sí?

—I tant! Allò del _superglue_ per les empremtes ha estat increïble!

En Takagi orgullós va seure al seu costat, la sorra era freda y humida, s'hi estava esforçant perquè volia que l'assignessin a casos més importants, perquè volia investigar amb ella, perquè volia ascendir per assegurar-se un bon futur a dins del cos de policia.

—Gràcies.

—Digues, que potser intentés impressionar a algú?

—I és clar que no! —va fer amb les galtes enrojolades. Sí, volia impressionar a algú, volia impressionar-la a ella—. Només faig la meva feina.

Ella va fer un somrís i va clavar la mirada a l'horitzó.

—Creus que tornarà a ploure?

—Espero que no —va contestar en Takagi—, però si plou em quedaré amb tu per a que no hi pensis.

 **Fi**


	22. 22- Llit

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Miyano Akemi, Moroboshi Dai / Akai Shuichi._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _377._

 **22.- Llit**

Va obrir els ulls atordida, la llum del sol es colava per la finestra esquitxada per les ombres projectades de les branques d'un arbre. Sentia que el cap li rodava, no podia recordar si allà sempre hi havia hagut un arbre, tampoc si el sol s'hi colava cada matí, ni si aquella finestra era realment seva.

Va tornar a tancar els ulls amb força i va girar-se donant-li l'esquena a la finestra.

—Estàs desperta, Akemi?

—Qui...?

—Ja t'has oblidat de mi? Tens una memòria pèssima, com et trobes?

Marejada. Feble. Desubicada. Ell va fer un pas al davant permetent que el sol il·luminés la seva cara.

—Dai-kun?

—Tens dolor?

—No ho sé —va fer ella, se sentia entumida—. On sóc?

—Al meu llit, a una cabana al bosc —va contestar ell encenent una cigarreta—. Recordes què t'ha passat?

Hi va pensar, però només li venien imatges vagues sense sentit, en Gin, l'objectiu, el museu, un quadre...

—No.

—Ets aquí perquè t'han disparat, has estat a punt de morir-te.

Però no era morta, era al seu llit, a un lloc desconegut.

—M'has salvat tu? Per què?

—Necessito un motiu per fer-ho?

—Al nostre món no és gaire comú ajudar a algú que fracassa, no trobes? —L'Akemi era conscient que si es trobava en aquella situació era perquè havia fracassat—. Et ficaràs en problemes per haver-me rescatat.

Potser sí, però havia arribat a un punt a on la necessitava i no podia deixar-la morir.

—Ja tornes a plorar?

—Ho sento.

En Dai va anar fins al llit i hi va seure, la va empènyer per obligar-la a jeure. La cigarreta entre els seus llavis continuava fumejant tot i que ell no n'havia fer ni una calada, com si l'hagués oblidat.

—Gràcies, Dai-kun.

—Ja me la cobraré, no pateixis.

—Dai-kun, puc demanar-te'n un últim favor?

—Quin és?

—La meva germana petita, promet-me que la trauràs de l'organització si algun dia em passa res.

Ell va fer un somrís sorneguer.

—També me la cobraré aquesta.

Però ja se l'havia cobrat, perquè l'Akemi era el seu abonament de temporada dins l'organització.

 **Fi**


	23. 23- Nens

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:** U_ _ehara Yui, Yamato Kansuke._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _357._

 **23.- Nens**

—Uehara! —La veu d'en Kansuke va retrunyir al passadís—. On coi ets?

—A la cuina —va replicar ella amb veu tranquil·la.

En Kansuke va anar a trobar-la amb les celles arrufades fent xivarri amb la crossa, pel so la Yui sabia que estava de mala lluna, últimament en Kansuke estava de mal humor massa sovint.

—Què et passa Kan-chan?

La Yui estava asseguda a la taula de la cuina i el mirava amb un somrís als llavis.

—Quants cops t'he de dir que no em diguis així, Uehara?

—Però si estem tots dos sols, no som a la feina, som a casa meva.

—Ja no som nens.

Ella va moure la cadira al costat de la seva tot traient les seves crosses.

—Vine, seu, amb mi —va demanar-li—, has vingut per veure si estava bé, oi?

Li havien disparat a la cuixa i una mica més i mor dessagnada, en Kansuke s'havia preocupat tan que la seva cara s'havia tornat completament blanca i havia cridat a la telefonista d'emergències que l'havia atès.

—Hauries de ser al llit, ja vas sentir al metge.

—Però estic fent bondat, mira, tinc la cama aixecada tal i com va dir. No puc passar-me el dia al llit.

El Kansuke va seure, la Yui mai havia estat obedient, quan eren petits sempre acabava ficada en algun merder per anar seguint-lo amunt i avall malgrat que ell li deia que no ho fes.

—Mira, l'altre dia vaig trobar aquest àlbum de fotos, sortim nosaltres quan érem uns marrecs —va dir tot obrint-lo amb energia—. La meitat d'aquestes fotos ni les recordo.

—Perquè eres un tap de bassa.

—No et passis! Tots dos érem uns nens.

Només els separaven sis anys, no era pas tan de temps.

—Ah, mira! —va exclamar assenyalant una fotografia a on sortia ella sent un bebè i en Kansuke al seu costat mirant-se-la com si s'hagués de trencar—. Quina cara que feies!

—Per si et posaves a xisclar, foties un escàndol increïble quan ploraves.

—Mentida!

—És la veritat.

La Yui va fer morros, com ho feia quan eren nens, la mateixa Yui tants anys després.

 **Fi**

 _ **Notes de l'autora:  
**_ _Di_ _sculpeu l'aturada la feina i el saló del manga s'han ficat pel mig i m'han pres tot el temps. Aquesta setmana penjaré tots els drabbles que queden._


	24. 24- Xiuxiuejos

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _romanç._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Toyama Kazuha, Hattori Heiji_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _306._

 **24.- Xiuxiuejos**

La ciutat sencera estava a les fosques des de feia unes quantes hores degut a una gran apagada. Na Kazuha va moure's al llit endormiscada topant amb l'escalfor del seu acompanyant, en Heiji dormia com un soc amb la boca entreoberta. Va recordar de cop que s'havien arraulit al llit, sota les mantes, perquè estaven gelats i en algun moment s'havien adormit tots dos.

Hauria de trucar als seus pares per avisar que estava bé, que era a ca els Hattori, però el seu mòbil estava sense bateria i el fix estava espatllat. Va arraulir-se al seu costat, col·locant la mà sobre el seu pit sentint com respirava i bategava el seu cor.

—Va tot bé? —va xiuxiuejar en Heiji amb veu d'endormiscat.

—Sí, no passa res.

—Tens fred? —va preguntar abraçant-la sense donar-li temps per contestar.

Na Kazuha va aferrar-se a ell amb força, malgrat no tenir fred, només perquè era agradable sentir-lo tan a prop.

—Pensava en que hauria d'avisar el pare que sóc aquí —va xiuxiuejar ella—. Però no tinc bateria.

—No et preocupis per això, l'he avisat jo.

Na Kazuha va somriure, en Heiji sempre pensant en tot, quina sort que en tenia.

—Han tornat els teus pares?

—No ho crec, el pare està treballant en un cas i la mare havia quedat amb unes amigues.

—Llavors per què xiuxiuegem?

La mà d'en Heiji va moure's per la seva esquena amb suavitat.

—Perquè és fosc.

—Quina resposta més ridícula! —va xiuxiuejar amb èmfasi—. Si no hi ha ningú per sentir-nos.

—Torna a dormir-te, Kazuha...

Però no podia adormir-se, tenir-lo tan a prop feia que el seu cor bategues amb força.

—Heiji.

—Què vols?

—Pots seguir parlant?

En Heiji va sospirar, però va seguir parlant en xiuxiuejos malgrat estar mort de son, na Kazuha podria sentir-lo parlar així per sempre més.

 **Fi**


	25. 25- Heroi

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _amistat._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Lliga de detectius junior_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _461._

 **25.- Heroi**

—Vau veure el capítol d'ahir?

La pregunta d'en Mitsuhiko va fer que la Haibara aixequés la mirada del llibre que llegia per observar als seus amics, estaven a punt d'entrar a la secundaria i encara es miraven el Kaimen Yaiba.

—I tan! —va exclamar l'Ayumi emocionada—. Va deixar-me amb l'ai al cor.

—He llegit que el capítol de la setmana vinent serà dels que fan història —va afegir en Genta.

«Criatures» va pensar l'Ai a qui no deixava de semblar-li graciós que mantinguessin aquell amor incondicional pel seu heroi d'infantessa malgrat el pas del temps.

—I tu, Ai-chan? Que el vas veure?

L'Ayumi la mirava amb interès esperant la seva resposta, l'Ai va somriure-li tornant a enfonsar el nas al llibre.

—Em sap greu, però no. Vaig estar llegint.

La seva resposta va aixecar el mormol dels seus amics dient que era molt madura i adulta, cosa que era, evidentment perquè ella era adulta a diferència d'ells.

—Mai tindràs xicot així.

—No diguis això Genta! —va queixar-se en Mitsuhiko—. No li facis cas, Haibara.

—Insinues que si no m'agrada un superheroi de ficció no podré sortir amb ningú?

La pregunta feta amb to seriós de la Haibara va fer que en Genta empassés saliva amb nerviosisme.

—No, bé...

—Els herois de ficció no m'interessen gens ni mica.

—Dius això mentre llegeixes un llibre a on tot és ficció.

L'Ai va sospirar tot tancant el llibre amb calma, havia de mesurar les paraules per no dir res indegut i delatar-se.

—Mira, a tu t'agrada en Yaiba i els herois de ficció i està bé —va contestar-li amb tranquil·litat—. El meu heroi és de carn i ossos, encara que m'agradi llegir, tinc els peus al terra jo.

—Però jo no parlava d'herois —va replicar en Genta—, parlo de la teva actitud, perquè t'allunyes de tothom i no t'interesses per res.

—Genta, no ho diguis això —va protestar l'Ayumi—, l'Ai no és així.

—Per a què vols que m'interessi, Genta?

No pensava enfadar-se, tampoc ofendre's, perquè no podia negar que en Genta tenia una part de raó.

—Doncs no ho sé, per algú manga, o anime, o sèrie, per alguna cosa de les que agrada a la gent de la nostra edat.

L'Ai va somriure, aquell era el problema, l'edat de la colla i la seva no eren la mateixa, no s'interessaven per les mateixes coses, no tenien el mateixos gustos ni interessos.

—Si veig el capítol del vostre coi d'heroi em deixaràs estar.

—Ja veuràs com t'agradarà i hauràs de suplicar-me per a que et deixi tota els DVDs!

La colla semblava tan feliç amb allò que l'Ai no va dir res més, va obrir el llibre i va continuar llegint amb calma malgrat el xivarri que feien.

 **Fi**


	26. 26- Sirena

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Vermouth_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _328._

 **26.- Sirena**

Va agafar el seu número pel sorteig amb escepticisme, no hi creia en aquells sopars a duro, però tot i així, ja que era allà va participar.

—Ha de posar el seu nom al registre, senyoreta.

Va dubtar un instant, el seu nom quedaria registrat sobre el paper i no hi havia pensat. Va fer un somrís i va agafar la ploma que li atansava la sacerdotessa.

"Chris Vineyard" va escriure amb cal·ligrafia elegant i pulcra, la sacerdotessa va deixar anar una exclamació de sorpresa a la que la Vermouth va respondre duent-se l'índex als llavis pregant que guardés silenci.

—Que tingui sort —va fer emocionada per la presencia d'algú famós al temple.

—Mercès.

Va apartar-se de la jove emocionada, per cercar un lloc tranquil a on esperar el sorteig. La fletxa d'una sirena amb poders... quina bestiesa, això sí, era un _souvenir_ prou exòtic com per parar-hi atenció, a ella li agradaven les coses úniques i aquella n'era una.

Va posar-se unes ulleres de sol per evitar ser reconeguda i va seure a un del porxos del temple.

Va tornar a pensar en el registre, en aquell nom cal·ligrafiat amb tinta xinesa. Havia construït tota una vida al voltant de la Chris Vineyard i s'hi sentia còmoda, li costaria renunciar-hi molt més que fer-ho amb la Sharon Vineyard. La Chris era un personatge elegant i inaccessible, un estil de vida elitista i glamuròs, una vida plena de luxes, capricis i amants. El seu error amb ella havia estat agafar-li tan d'afecte, sentir-se tan ella mateixa i tan lliure a la seva pell, perquè algú que ha tingut tantes identitats com ella havia de saber, millor que ningú més, que les identitats falses venen i van sense treva.

Renunciar a la Chris per la fletxa d'una sirena que prometia una vida llarga, seria un sacrifici dolorós, però hauria de preparar-se per si calia desfer-se'n. Si aquella fletxa li donava la vida eterna estaria contenta de sacrificar la Chris.

 **Fi**


	27. 27- Comissaria

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Kisaki Eri, Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _433._

 **27.- Comissaria**

—Vols que anem a buscar al pare, Ran?

La nena va mirar la seva mare oblidant el dibuix en el que portava treballant tot el dia, un regal pel seu pare, perquè era com un heroi dels de la tele.

—Sí!

Va posar-se dempeus d'un salt i va córrer fins a ella amb un somrís d'orella a orella. L'Eri va acaronar-li els cabells amb amor.

—Posa't les sabates, baldufa.

L'Eri va somriure feliç veient com es calçava ella sola, tan eficient malgrat ser tan petita, n'estava molt orgullosa de la Ran. Va anar fins a l'entrada i va posar-se les seves pròpies sabates, després va atansar-li la mà i van sortir al carrer juntes. La Ran anava fent saltirons i cantussejant una cançó infantil de les que havia aprés a l'escola.

La comissaria no era massa lluny, aquella era una de les coses que a l'Eri agradava, la feia sentir estúpidament protegida.

—Bon dia agent Kyuuraki! —va saludar a l'agent de la porta amb aquell to d'emoció infantil.

—Bon dia, Ran-chan, que vens a veure al pare?

La nena va assentir tot somrient.

—Bon dia Kyuuraki-san.

—Bon dia Kisaki-san, en Mouri-san està fent un interrogatori, poden esperar-lo a la sala.

—Gràcies, ho farem.

Van pujar a l'ascensor solitari i l'Eri va prémer el botó de la planta d'investigació criminal, el passadís de parets grises estava en silenci i no s'hi veia cap investigador pels voltants; el cas en que treballaven havia de ser molt més important del que creia, potser no haurien d'haver anat.

—Esperarem a la sala en silenci, d'acord Ran?

—Sí mama.

Però la porta de la sala d'interrogatoris va obrir-se abans que hi arribessin, l'Eri va apartar a la Ran del camí de l'home que corria cap a elles...

L'Eri va obrir els ulls amb el soroll de bala fent eco al seus records, amarada de suor va incorporar-se al llit. Quants anys havien passat des d'aquell dia? Va tocar-se la cicatriu de la cuixa distreta, en Kogoro l'havia salvat amb un tret impecable i perfecte.

Va despenjar el telèfon i va marcar el número que marcava gairebé cada dia, però al que gairebé mai trucava. Va prémer el botó verd i va sentir el to de trucada fins que a l'altre costat van despenjar.

—Agència de detectius Mouri.

—Kogoro.

—Eri? Que ets tu? Ha passat res?

—Sí, sóc jo. No passa res, escolta, podem parlar una estona?

—Vols que dinem al Poirot?

—D'acord, en uns vint minuts a la porta.

L'Eri va penjar neguitosa, aquell somni l'havia fet tenir un mal pressentiment, necessitava veure'l i sentir que estava bé.

 **Fi**


	28. 28- Capità

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat de n'Aoyama Gosho._

 _ **Gènere:**_ _general._  
 _ **Ràting:**_ _+16_  
 _ **Personatges:**_ _Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha_ _._  
 _ **Paraules:**_ _415._

 **28.- Capità**

En Heiji va moure el _bōken_ a un costat i l'altre, el canell encara si feia mal, però amb una mica de sort no li faria gaire la guitza mentre combatés. Havia estat de pega el dissabte anterior caient de la moto com un novell, s'havia distret en veure a la Kazuha amb un company de classe, tots dos sota el mateix paraigües i ben juntets, havia trepitjat una de les ratlles blanques i molles de l'asfalt i se l'havia fotut. Havia fingit que no s'havia fet res, que l'únic que li feia mal era el seu orgull, però la realitat era llunyana a aquella versió. Tenia un esquinç, no massa greu, però ho era prou com per tenir problemes per moure'l.

—Hattori-kun, estàs nerviós?

El seu company se'l mirava amb les celles alçades, sorprès per tots aquells moviments inusuals. En Heiji va riure i es va gratar el clatell.

—És clar que no, home! Com vols que n'estigui de nerviós!

Però ho estava, ell era el capità de l'equip i n'havia d'estar en condicions òptimes per combatre; condicions en les que no es trobava. L'Okita, el capità de l'altre equip, ho donaria tot i ho sabia.

—És que estàs fent tots aquests moviments estranys i... segur que va tot bé?

—Que et dic que sí! Au, ves a escalfar, caram!

El noi va marxar per allà on va venir amb el cap cot per la bronca.

—Heiji! —va cridar-lo na Kazuha des de les grades.

—Per què crides, escandalosa? Que no estic pas sord!

N'Okita Shoji, des de l'altre banda se la va mirar també, aquells dos li feien venir mal de cap.

—Què vols?

—La mà dreta —va respondre ella allargant-ne la seva.

—La mà? —va repetir ell tot atansant-li, na Kazuha la hi va agafar amb força—. Què fas?

—La teva mare m'ha dit que et fa mal —va bufar, va treure's unes benes de la butxaca i va començar a embenar-li—. Quin desastre de capità estàs fet si penses lluitar lesionat i sense prendre precaucions per no fer-te més mal...

—La meva mare no t'hauria d'haver dit res, coi, us passeu el dia xerrant.

Na Kazuha va arrufar les celles, però no va deixar-li anar el que pensava.

—Ets el capità —va repetir—, si l'Okita et guanya... quedaràs com un idiota! Així que no et pensis que estic preocupada per tu!

L'embenat del canell li estrenyia prou com per sentir-lo segur i estable, potser podria guanyar i tot.

 **Fi**


End file.
